Talk:Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel
Earth-TRN123 Which universe is this episode? Earth-TRN123? :Nope. Earth-TRN123 is Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series), Avengers Assemble (Animated Series), and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.. This is part of the Phineas and Ferb universe. I will have to ask Spencerz or Adour for permission to create a TRN page. SeanWheeler (talk) 18:17, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Namor the Sub-Mariner? This may be a trivial remark, but since Phineas and Ferb are rooted in the Marvel Universe, is also Namor (king of Atlantis) it exists? Atlantis has already appeared on the show, but it was probably abandoned?-- :Technically, this series would root the Marvel Universe in Phineas and Ferb's (let's say) universe. And it might not root every single aspect of it. :--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:40, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::We shouldn't speculate on Namor's existance in Phineas and Ferb on this talk page. Namor was never even mentioned in this special and talk pages are for discussing about the page, not the subject. The forums are for that. SeanWheeler (talk) 21:35, August 30, 2013 (UTC) TRN This special really needs a TRN. Doesn't make sense that we don't have the Marvel side while the Phineas and Ferb does, and this aired two months ago. We need Spider-Man's Phineas and Ferb page. SeanWheeler (talk) 15:16, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :I agree but it appears we still don't have one? Also, if do decide to do this, will the Phineas and Ferb characters get pages too or not? When there's no cops around, anything's legal! (talk) 03:32, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Personally, I do not want characters like Phineas Flynn if it get's a reality. However, the admins not giving it a TRN, no matter how much I try to convince them, so whether or not the Phineas and Ferb get pages, it's out of the question. SeanWheeler (talk) 01:55, May 13, 2014 (UTC) TRN, again It's been over 3 years since this discussion, and this reality still has no TRN assigned to it. Why not? - SentaiRiderFan (talk) 07:38, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :Primarily because TRNs are only assigned when someone expresses an specific willingness to put in the time and effort to create all of the associated articles for the TRN beyond a bunch of stubs. -- Annabell (talk) 07:48, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Delete This page should be deleted for the same reason why we shouldn't have pages for both Ralph Breaks the Internet and KHIII here. --TMAO (talk) 23:55, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :Agreed. :KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 00:00, September 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I'd suggest we redirect to w:c:phineasandferb:Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel, but otherwise agree. -- Annabell (talk) 19:04, September 14, 2018 (UTC) :::But Ralph Breaks the Internet just has cameos and Kingdom Hearts III has one world for the one Marvel property that was completely absorbed into Disney. This is a crossover special with Spider-Man, Thor, Iron Man and Hulk teaming up with Phineas and Ferb to take on Red Skull, Whiplash, Venom and MODOK. SeanWheeler (talk) 19:40, September 14, 2018 (UTC)